


The Pirate and the Nurse

by headoverhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headoverhook/pseuds/headoverhook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has always wondered how Captain Hook would be like in bed. One night Killian gives in and shows her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off a prompt I got a while ago ... someone asking me if I could write some Dark!Killian role play smut. I didn't think I could write it but then I had an idea and this is the result.**

**It is going to be rough sex and there is also some kink thrown into the mix. But the first chapter is pretty harmless. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Remember the safe word, love?"

"Albatross."

"But if we are really doing this there will be times where you can't say it."

"We already talked about this. I trust you."

"Okay." He shifted around on his feet, absentmindedly trailing his fingers over his hook. "Still sure you want to do this?"

"Listen!" She stepped closer, cupping his face. "We don't have to do this. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or scared that you can't come back. I know you've never turned your anger towards a woman in that way but I trust you completely. That's why I want to do it. You know it's a fantasy of mine but we don't have to make it reality."

"No, love. You said you want to have sex with the revengeful Captain Hook. I still don't understand exactly why but I can give you whatever you want."

"Okay." Emma replied. "Then do it!"

"Just give me a second."

He swirled around, his whole body stiffened, his hand clenching into a fist but then he suddenly relaxed, his fingers uncurled, his shoulders dropped and when he turned around to her Emma actually stumbled back, the expression on his face completely surprising her but he followed her immediately, a leery grin on his face. "Where are you going, princess?"

Emma bumped into the dresser, cursing silently, rubbing her hand over her thigh. What was she doing? Why was she retreating from him? She wanted this!

But he did look slightly scary as he strolled towards her, backing her against the wall. He pushed his hips forward, letting her feel that he was already aroused, his hook flicking her hair away and then he leaned forward, brushing his lips over her cheek.

"You afraid to have a little fun with the pirate?" He rasped into her ear, his hook scraping along the hem of her shirt until he reached the first button. "Let's see what is under this."

He leaned back, shifting his hips so that she was pinned against the wall more firmly and with a flip of his hook he ripped the first button off her blouse. Stepping back he looked down at the skin he had just revealed, his eyes turning hot with hunger.

"Don't move, love. I don't wanna hurt you."

He pressed his hook against her cheek and trailed it over her lips and down her throat, further down her chest until he could slip it under her shirt again and leaning forward he crushed his lips on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth, kissing her hungrily before he pulled back suddenly, leaving her breathless, her chest heaving, the metal of his hook pressing against her breastbone, her legs nearly giving out under her as the lust coursed through her in hot flames and she almost didn't realize that his hand fastened around her shirt, the sound of torn fabric snapping her out of her daze and she looked down, seeing his hook pierced through her shirt and a moment later he jerked his hand and hook apart, ripping her shirt open, the buttons scattering over the floor.

"What a sight!"

Her breath quickened as he trailed his hook along the hem of her bra, his mouth turning up into a cocky smile as he slipped his hand under the front clasp, his voice sounded mocking and seductive at the same time, shooting goosebumbps over her skin.

"You wanted me to fuck you, didn't you? You know it's much easier to get your beauties out of _this_ confinement and I don't even need to rip it apart."

He licked his lips, Emma's stomach clenching as she stared at his mouth, wanting to kiss him so badly that her hands began to tremble. But they had an agreement. She would not touch him without his permission and she was not allowed to utter one word and she had the feeling he wouldn't kiss her again, the hard gleam in his eyes telling her that he would torture her with his mouth but he would never actually kiss her. But she couldn't complain. She wanted him like this.

"Lay down!" His harsh voice jerked her out of her jumbled thoughts and she obeyed without hesitation, climbing onto the mattress.

His hand reached for her pants and with sharp movements he opened them, yanking her pants and panties down. His gaze was cool as he looked her up and down as if he was taking in her assets, deciding if he was satisfied with what he was seeing but he didn't say anything, just turned around and opened a drawer, taking out something and throwing it at her. It landed beside her on the bed and she inhaled a sharp breath as she saw her handcuffs lying on the sheets.

"Tie your hands to the bed, sweetheart." She was looking up at him, her mouth going dry as her eyes fell on him. His mouth was curled up into a hard smile, his eyes running up and down her body, his hand was tugged into his belt and he was almost wearing the same expression on his face she had seen when she had asked him if anything happened with Tinkerbell, slightly bored, and when his eyes met hers he just raised an eyebrow, his voice cold as he spoke. "And please fasten them with your hands crossed, darling. I will need to flip you around later."

She scrambled up the bed, feeling the rush rippling through her body as she let one cuff click shut around her wrist before she slipped the chain through the metal posts of her bed and closed the other cuff, her hands crossed like he had demanded.

She was completely naked now while he was still dressed in his usual pirate attire and she felt the wetness pool between her legs when he strolled forward, a cheeky grin on his face as he saw how her nipples tightened under his scorching gaze.

"So you actually enjoy being the one who is tied up." His voice turned lower, more husky as he bend over the bed, his lips brushing over her ear. "You should have said something, love. I would have taken you sooner if I would have known how much you want me."

He sat down beside her, leaning across her body, planting his hand on the other side, a flash of pure hunger crossing his eyes before he bend his head, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He was attacking the puckered tip, sucking it in and then biting down, a sharp pain rushing through her before he soothed it with his tongue, just to suckle at it viciously again a second later. His fingers tugged at her other nipple, twirling it around until both her nipples were pounding ferociously, every tug, every lick, shooting sparks right between her legs.

"You will think of me when your bra brushes over your sore nipples and you will remember me fucking you until you couldn't take it any longer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comments and kudos!**

**If you are wondering why this story is called '** _The Pirate and the Nurse_ **' ... the title will make sense when you reach the end of this chapter.**

**So, this is where the fun really begins. Expect smut (well, actually PWP), kink and very explicit language!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

One second his mouth was working over her nipple and the next his lips were on hers, his teeth digging into her bottom lip until she let out a gasp, his tongue darting into her mouth, kissing her almost painfully, pressing her head into the pillow while his hand was still kneading her breast.

Her core was pounding with need, the blood was running hot through her veins, her whole body was on fire. She panted as he wrenched his mouth off hers, letting out a harsh gasp as he sucked the skin directly over her collarbone into his mouth, his head trailing lower, over her breast and down her stomach, leaving a path of bite marks in his wake.

She wanted him to touch her, wanted to feel him push into her but he stopped over her hip bone, standing up, his eyes burning into hers as he growled.

"Get up on your knees and spread your legs, darling!"

She was so hot for him that she chafed her wrists as she turned around, yanking at the cuffs in her haste, scrambling up on her knees, her heart hammering against her rib cage. His hand pressed between her legs, his voice slashing through the air in a harsh command.

"Wider apart!"

His fingers were suddenly in her hair and he pushed it back, a second later he was holding a scarf in front of her face.

"Take it into your mouth, sweetheart."

She opened her mouth, let him slip the scarf in and she felt the leather of his vest and pants rubbing against her skin as he bend forward to tighten the scarf at the back of her head with his mouth and hand.

She gulped hard, pure hunger sizzling through her, making her legs quiver and she closed her fingers around the metal posts of her bed, grinding her teeth against the fabric as she waited for him to touch her again, her body aching for him.

Goosebumps erupted over her whole body as she felt his finger tracing her spine until he reached her ass, his hand massaging her cheeks, trailing along the cleft between them, his fingers slipping through her already wet folds and back, spreading her arousal over her skin.

"Hold still!"

She waited with bated breath for his next move, something cool was suddenly pressed against her cleft and she jerked. "I told you not to move, princess. Like I said, I don't want to hurt you."

The curve of his hook slipped lower, through her folds, separating them, sliding back and forth, brushing over her clit and she wanted to buck her hips backwards but knew she couldn't move otherwise she might get pierced by his hook but staying put was getting harder and harder with each passing second.

She was trembling, wanted nothing more than for him to get her off. She needed it desperately. If she wouldn't be bound to the bed she would get herself off, feeling as if she would explode if she couldn't release the tension soon.

He apparently sensed her desperation, two of his fingers suddenly pushing into her as deep as he could get them, his ring pressing against her entrance and then he started to pump them in and out in a frantic pace, adding a third finger, the feeling of his rings pushing her just faster towards the edge.

"You like that. I knew you would. My fingers are drenched with your juices and I can feel how swollen you are. You don't want to like it but you do. You are enjoying being at my mercy. You are bloody loving it."

She was close, she could feel it but then he was gone and she let out a growl around the scarf in her mouth, bucking her ass towards him, not caring how desperate it might look.

"No, I'm not finished with you yet."

She could hear him shuffle around and she turned her head, trying to see him but he was standing directly at the end of the bed, just out of her sight and she let out another groan. She couldn't believe he left her hanging like that, on the brink of an orgasm.

When he stepped beside the bed again her eyes snapped to him, new desire sparking inside of her as she took him in, standing completely naked in front of her, only wearing the contraption with his hook, the sight making her whole body humming, vibrating with need.

He leaned forward, opening her cuffs and grabbing her wrist he pulled her towards the edge of the bed, yanking the scarf out of her mouth, jerking his hips forward, his cock slapping against her lips.

"Open your mouth, sweetheart!"

She didn't even hesitate as she closed her mouth around him, drawing him in, wrapping one hand around him and pumping him slowly.

"Yes, suck it harder!"

She was almost coming only by pulling him into her mouth as far as she could swallow him and his fingers tightened in her hair, keeping her from moving backwards as he pushed his hips forward, thrusting deeper into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat, almost making her gag but he just kept slipping in and out of her mouth.

"Oh yeah, your hot little mouth wants to pleasure me."

His voice sounded hoarse, his breath coming out in sharp gasps as she trailed her tongue over his tip, sucking him in again and she already thought herself in control as he suddenly released her out of his grip and stepped back, making her almost tumble out of the bed.

"Turn around." He towered over her, all male and ready to enter her and she had never been more aroused in her whole life, her walls clenching as he commanded. "And don't forget to put the scarf back into your mouth."

She obliged, pulling the scarf back up and turned around, looking back over her shoulder, hot bursts of lust shooting through her as he stepped behind her, brushing over her, his fingers tightening around her waist as he positioned himself. He stilled, waiting with his tip barely touching her, his eyes glinted dangerously, his mouth tilted up into a lopsided smile and without warning he plunged into her, filling her, stretching her, starting to move immediately, his husky voice reaching her ears.

"Aye, your cunt is so tight, princess. So tight and so wet for me. I wonder how tight your ass might be if your cunt is already that tight."

He stopped abruptly, half-buried inside of her, his thumb sliding around her entrance, coating it with her arousal before he pressed it against her ass and she jerked her hips forward in surprise but he just rubbed his thumb over her puckered opening until he suddenly slipped it in until the first knuckle.

"Yeah, like I imagined." He pushed his thumb deeper into her, making her gasp. "So bloody tight!"

"This realm has bloody brilliant toys. Did you know that?" His finger pulled out of her, only the tip remaining in her and then he started to slip it in and out of her ass very slowly, his voice sounding nonchalant as he fucked her ass with his thumb. "Like all this cock shaped toys being available in every size. And there are plugs you can insert into someone's ass."

She cramped around his finger and he chuckled lowly, just keeping massaging her, his cock still remaining hard and unmoving inside of her.

"Relax, darling! I will just insert a plug into your ass before I'm gonna fuck you until you scream for mercy!"

Emma's arms trembled under her, his commanding voice giving her chills, his dirty talking turning her so much on that she clenched her walls around him, trying to coax him into giving her what she wanted the most.

But instead of pushing into her he pulled completely out of her, gliding his cock over her ass, her body stiffened but he held her down, explaining in a steely voice. "I'm not gonna fuck your ass, love. Too tight. I don't want to leave permanent damage. You are too beautiful to be destroyed by a man's hand. No, I'm just coating your hole so that the plug will move in easier."

She felt the cool metal of his hook pressing against the small of her back to keep her down as he shuffled around behind her and a moment later he pressed the plug against her hole, she could feel that he had lubricated it and he moved it in slowly, inch by inch and she bit harder down on the scarf in her mouth. It felt incredible and completely foreign at the same time.

As it was inserted in her completely she had a strange feeling of fullness and couldn't decide if she liked it or not and she still was contemplating if she should reach for the scarf and say the safe word as he pulled her back and she lost her balance, crashing down on her elbows, scrambling up on her hands again, not even able to take in a breath before he slammed into her.

He was huge. It had always been a tight fit but with the plug in her ass it made it even tighter, almost stretching her beyond her limits.

"Aye, darling. You are so bloody turned on by this. I can feel it. I can feel how you quiver around me. I just need to flick one finger over your clit and you would explode." He leaned forward, pushing deeper into her. "Do you want me to get you off like this? With both your holes full? Do you want to come around me and squeeze me tight, your ass muscles cramping around the plug? Tell me, darling! Tell me you are enjoying to get fucked like this! Tell me!"

And damn it, he was right. She enjoyed it. It felt intoxicating to give him all the control, knowing that he would never hurt her but that he would push her to her limits, letting her balance on the line between lust and pain without letting her cross it. He knew her body too well, knew all the signs and he took advantage of that knowledge ruthlessly.

He pulled the scarf out of her mouth, fisting his fingers around her hair, drawing her back, his teeth digging into her neck, his mouth sucking hard, definitely leaving a mark behind and she groaned, pushing her hips back.

"Hook, I ..."

"Aye, princess?"

"Fuck me!"

"As you wish, milady."

He plunged into her over and over again, taking her rough, with deep and hard thrusts while he kept talking, telling her how tight she was, how much he loved fucking her like this, that he knew she wanted him to fuck her even harder and she just nodded because she was in a delirium of lust, all her senses concentrated on him pushing into her, the plug stretching her ass while he kept his promise and fucked her senseless, the orgasm hitting her with such force that she cried out loud, shouting out his name as her ass muscles cramped around the plug, her walls clenching him tightly, milking him, his curses even prolonging her orgasm as he spurted his release into her.

She crashed down on the bed, unable to move. She felt him slipping out of her, felt his fingers pulling the plug carefully out of her ass, removing the scarf and she turned around slowly, watching him, concerned she might have pushed him too far. But he didn't look at her, crashing down on the bed beside her.

"Bloody hell, Emma!" He panted, throwing his arm over his eyes, his fingers trembling as he gulped in air, trying to get his bearings back. Taking in a deep breath, he let his arm drop to his chest, his eyes flickering to hers, astonishment written all over his face. "You really enjoyed that."

"Yes, I did." Emma scooted closer, laying her hand against his chest. "And I'm not gonna feel ashamed for being so turned on by Captain Hook. I won't."

"So you would like to do it again?"

"Not in a very long time. My body needs to recuperate. Normal sex is just fine for a while." Emma smiled. "Not that sex with you is normal. Anything but actually. But I think that has been enough role play for quite some time."

"So I'm not gonna get you in a slutty nurse costume."

"You were browsing through the channels again." Emma chuckled, shaking her head.

"Maybe." Killian replied nonchalantly, grinning broadly as he added. "I can really imagine you in this kind of costume." He paused, his grin turning into the saucy smile he had given her when he had taunted her into kissing him in Neverland and she knew without a doubt that he would throw her a sexual innuendo, one of his eyebrows shooting up as he drawled. "Examining me."

"I bet." Emma let out a laugh. "But I guess I owe you one. So if you want me to dress up in a slutty nurse costume for you I will."

"I can't think straight right now." Killian said quietly, pulling her into his arms. "Let's just sleep. Captain Hook needs his beauty sleep."

"The princess has worn him out?" Emma asked, feeling his chest vibrate under her cheek.

"Aye. She definitely knows how to fulfill a pirate's wicked dreams."

"It was my pleasure." Emma replied sleepily, snuggling into his embrace.

"Mine too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, remember. This is my kink fic. So proceed with caution!**

**Killian is being sub in this chapter and Emma dom and it's extremely dirty and kinky. Just saying. You've been warned.**

* * *

He was sitting on the chair, naked, waiting for her to come into the room. He had actually never done this before. Being the submissive part. He had always been the dominant one but he had seen the glint in her eyes as she asked him if he would consider doing it and his stomach had clenched as he imagined her being the dominant part in bed.

He had seen all the things she had bought for this night. She had taken him with her when she had gone to the sex shop and he knew there would definitely be some pain involved but strangely he was looking forward to it. After all they had a safe word. He could always use it if it was getting too much.

The door opened suddenly and she entered, wearing the slutty nurse costume, her breasts being pressed upwards by the corset, her nipples already hard pebbles and he gulped hard, his eyes wandering down her body, seeing the costume stopped directly above her waist, letting him see her crotch.

She walked slowly towards him, letting the utensils fall on the bed as she approached him, her finger trailing along his scruff and down his chest, flicking a finger against his already hardening cock and she leaned forward, her naked breasts brushing over his chest.

"Hands behind your back, pirate."

She stepped behind him, closing the cuffs around his hand and brace. They had decided to remove the hook because it might get a little rough and he didn't want to hurt her unintentionally.

"Spread your legs."

He obeyed immediately and she crouched in front of him, taking him in her hand and pumping him hard, her grip almost too tight, pain radiating from his cock through his body as she clenched her hand even tighter around him. Her fingers left his cock and reached for his balls, squeezing them hard once and he winced.

"Okay, pirate. Stand up." She opened the cuffs and pulled his arms forward, closing them again in front of his body. "On your knees. On the bed."

He walked to the bed and lowered himself on his knees, already knowing what would come next as she reached for the tube of lube. One of her fingers slipped into his ass, massaging the lube in and he jerked forward, the feeling completely strange to him.

"Easy, pirate." She drawled, adding a second finger to stretch him more. "We are just getting started."

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he felt the anal plug at his opening and she pushed it forward, inserting it slowly into him and he inhaled a sharp breath, his fingers clenching around the sheet as it was stretching him almost painfully.

"There." She said, patting his ass cheek. "Wasn't that bad, was it?"

He let out a trembling breath, trying to adjust to the strange feeling of the plug being in his ass but before he even got accustomed to that feeling her hand gripped his cock and slipped the ring over it, placing it at its base.

She stepped around the bed and climbed onto it, kneeling in front of him and then she lifted one leg, putting it over his shoulder and bringing her core directly in front of his face. Gripping his hair, she jerked his head back and pushed her hips forward.

"Lick."

He licked over her clit, letting his tongue flutter over it again and again, feeling her breathing getting shallow, her fingers tightening in his hair and his cock was pounding and his ass was burning but her juices were filling his mouth, his cock growing even harder.

"Now fuck me with your tongue."

She tilted her hips and he plunged into her, pushing his tongue in and out of her, flicking it over her clit before he darted back in until she exploded, her first orgasm rushing through her body and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her but she had another idea.

She slipped between his legs, her hands grabbing his ass and pulling him down, his cock slipping into her mouth and her fingers dug into his flesh, telling him to start moving and he growled, pushing his hips up and down, fucking her mouth and she was sucking him and licking him and driving him mad with need and he was coming but the bloody ring didn't let him and his ass muscles were cramping around the plug and he let out a low groan, his legs starting to tremble uncontrollably but he still plunged into her, couldn't stop.

He wanted to tell her he couldn't take it any longer, wanted to tell her he needed to come or he would explode but she apparently sensed it, pushing him back and removing the ring, taking him back into her mouth immediately.

And Gods, the blood was flowing back into his cock with a rush and her mouth was suckling at him and he slammed his cock into her, her fingers the only thing that kept him from burying himself until the base in her hot, wet mouth and his balls tightened, his body going rigid as he came with hot spurts into her mouth.

He was falling on the bed, completely exhausted, hardly feeling how she removed the plug out of his ass and the cuffs from his wrists. His eyes were closed and he tried to open them but he was so tired and her hands were pulling him on his back, her fingers closing around him again and he let out a whimper as she started to massage him slowly.

"We are not finished yet, pirate."

He didn't think it was possible for him to do it again but she just kept pumping him until he grew hard again and throwing her leg over him, she straddled him, letting him slip inside of her and feeling her tight sheath around him made him push his hips upwards.

She was soaking wet and gripping him like a vice and his hand reached for her breast, twirling her nipple and tugging at it hard while she was riding him, her hips slapping against him as she chased her own pleasure, slamming his cock into her again and again, her fingers going for her clit and rubbing over it and leaning forward, she put her breast in front of his mouth and he closed his teeth around her nipple, flicking his tongue over it, biting down and sucking it in hard and she let out a deep moan, her back arching as she came around him, her walls clenching him, making him come again inside of her.

She slumped down on him, her heart beating hard against his chest and she slipped down from him slowly, pushing up on her elbows and looking down at him.

"You okay?" She said softly, skimming her fingers over his cheek.

"Ask me that tomorrow, love." He mumbled, closing his eyes and pulling her against his chest. "I'm dead right now."

She chuckled against his skin and snuggled deeper into his embrace and he let out a deep breath, slipping almost immediately into sleep, feeling her fingers caress his chest and wondering how he could have been so lucky to have her in his life.

* * *

**Thank you for joining me on this ride! That's it. This is the end of this little ficlet.**

**Thank you so much for all your support. Until the next time.**


End file.
